


Ein höllischer Tag

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Tag im Leben von Crowley. (Spoiler: Staffel 6, zwischen Episode 4 und Episode 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein höllischer Tag

Crowley war ein recht gewöhnlicher Dämon, der auf der Erde lediglich ein paar seiner menschlichen Faibles entstaubt hatte. In seinem Job als Kreuzungsdämon war er wahrlich eine (Königs-)Klasse für sich: Er konnte jeden zu einem Geschäft mit ihm überzeugen, das bewiesen schon seine drei besten Kunden Dick Cheney, Bobby Singer und Castiel.

Manchmal dachte er, er hätte bei seinen Leisten bleiben sollen, statt sich den Thron von Luzifer unter den Nagel reißen.

~ * ~ * ~

Crowley stand vor dem großen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken im Badezimmer und knüpfte sein schwarzes Hemd zu. Er rückte den Kragen zurecht, bevor er seine schwarze Krawatte von der Ablage nahm und sie umlegte. Zufrieden mit seiner Kleidung beugte er sich vor und betrachtete sein Gesicht, seine Fältchen im elektrischen Licht, das nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft war, aber weit besser als in mancher Umkleidekabine.

Ihm gefiel dieser Körper, er mochte in Menschenjahre nicht mehr knackig frisch sein, aber er verkörperte sein dämonische Persönlichkeit bestens. Ein Bürschchen von einem Fleischanzug käme niemals infrage.

Sein ebenfalls schwarzer Anzug hing über einem Stuhl beim Schreibtisch. Das Hotel war gehobene Mittelklasse, das Suite großzügiger als die durchschnittlichen Zimmer. Als Crowley aus dem Bad kam, stand der Kerl – wie hieß er noch? – beim Bett und grinste ihn verführerisch an. Vielleicht sollten sie es wiederholen, dachte Crowley bei sich. Die Tattoos auf Oberarm und Schulter verschwanden vor seinen Augen unter einem T-Shirt, das sich der Mann über den Kopf zog. Schade, der Anblick hatte ihm wirklich gefallen.

Nein, da, wo er herkam, gab es mehr.

„Bleib solange du willst. Die Minibar gehört dir“, sagte Crowley. Er wollte gleich aufbrechen.

„Und wenn etwas anderes mir gehören soll?“ Der Kerl grinste höllisch. Seine Zahnreihen wirkten makellos.

Zielstrebig überwand er die Distanz zu Crowley und küsste ihn heiß. Crowley legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Mannes und fuhr mit den Fingern über die militärisch kurzen Haare. Er ließ die feuchte Zunge passieren, die sich zwischen seine Lippen in den Mund schlängelte. Fast bereute er, dass er schon andere Pläne hatte.

„Der Wunsch könnte dich deine Seele kosten“, erwiderte Crowley lächelnd und fuhr mit zwei Fingern über die Lippen bis zum Mundwinkel.

„Wozu brauche ich eine Seele?“

Crowley lachte. „Gutes Argument, hätte von mir sein können.“ Er nahm seine Anzugjacke und schwang sie über, ehe er das Hotelzimmer und seinen ein wenig enttäuschten Übernachtungsgast verließ.

~ * ~ * ~

In dem alten Gefängnis, in dem Crowley seine Alphas jeglicher Art gefangen hielt, angekommen traf er auf seine beiden dämonischen Leibwächter. Der peroxidblonde Dämon mit den breiten Schultern feixte ihn spaßig an.

Grimmig fragte Crowley: „Was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist? Ich habe auch ferngesehen. Bring Dolph Lundgren sofort zurück! Und lass die Finger von van Damme oder Schwarzenegger!“

Sein Handlanger war auf einmal nicht mehr so gut aufgelegt.

Der König der Hölle rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich seinem zweiten Mann zu. „Immer diese Amateure. Am Ende leiht sich noch jemand Obama aus und behauptet: ‚Ich wollte doch nur für einen Tag Präsident spielen!’“

„Bei Courtney Love sieht man ja, was dabei rauskommt.“

Crowley fixierte ihn für einen Moment prüfend. Der versuchte doch tatsächlich, witzig zu sein, dabei war das Problem mit Dämonen, dass sie Dämonen waren. Die meisten waren böse, lügende Trottel – nein, bisher war keiner darunter gewesen, mit dem er wirklich gerne die Ewigkeit verbracht hätte geschweige denn sich unterhalten wollte. „Wie sieht’s aus?“, fragte Crowley.

Der Dämon führte ihn zu einer Zelle, während er ihn auf den neusten Stand brachte.

Durch die Gitter konnte man einen Rakshasa in der leeren Zelle auf dem Boden liegen sehen, der bis eben leicht gedöst hatte. Insekten hatten sich um ihn gesammelt und flüchteten, als er sich bewegte. Er hatte das gleiche menschliche Antlitz, mit dem man ihn gefasst hatte und mit dem er jetzt an das kleine Fenster in der massiven Tür trat.

„Fahr zur Hölle!“

„Gute Idee, ein bisschen Heimaturlaub schadet nie.“ Crowley lächelte ihn schmallippig an.

Der Gefangene hatte bereits versucht, die Dämonen auszutricksen, indem er sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte, aber die Dämonen hatte ihn schlussendlich übertölpelt, da es kein Entkommen gab. ‚Was zur Hölle ist ein Rakshasa? Gottlose Schlappschwänze!’, hatte Crowley seine Untergebenen angepflaumt, da sie nichts über ihn wussten und mit ihrer Schnitzeljagd das ganze Gefängnis in Aufruhe versetzt hatten.

Crowley schnippte mit seinen Fingern. „Bereitet ihn vor“, sagte er und ließ die beiden stehen.

Wenig später stand er mit einer Metzgerschürze und aufgekrempelten Ärmeln vor dem am Stuhl gefesselten Rakshasa und hielt demonstrativ ein Fleischermesser in seiner rechten Hand in die Höhe. Die Kreatur blickte ihn seinerseits starrsinnig an.

„Sie wiederholen heute die Weihnukka-Folge von OC California. Will sie ungern verpassen, es sei denn, du hast etwas Besseres zu bieten. Zum Beispiel das Fegefeuer.“ Crowley klopfte mit der geschärften Spitze des Messers auf die Brust des Rakshasas.

„Carpe OC California.“

„Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst kooperativer, andererseits kann ich so ein wenig Spaß haben…”, meinte Crowley und jagte ihm das Fleischermesser in die Brust, was den Rakshasa nicht im Geringsten störte. Der grinste ihn lediglich mit einem unmenschlich verzerrtem Mund eiskalt an.

„Du solltest mich gehen lassen“, warnte der Rakshasa.

Crowley starrte finster zurück. Er versuchte es mit Weihwasser, auf das die meisten Kreaturen negativ reagieren, aber wieder nichts.

„Was sagen die Menschen noch für das Gegenteil von ‚voll ins Schwarze’?“ Dem Rakshasa war sogleich aufgefallen, dass keines von Crowleys Folterwerkzeugen ihm ernsthaft etwas anhaben konnte.

„Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen“, sagte Crowley und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Er kam mit seiner Hand ganz nah an sein Gesicht, was sich als Fehler herausstellte, denn wäre er richtig informiert gewesen, hätte er Abstand gehalten. Der Rakshasa biss in seine Hand und entriss ihm ein Stück Haut, als Crowley sie entsetzt zurückzog. Reflexartig hielt er sich die Hand.

„Schmeckt besser, als man denkt...“ Zu seiner Verärgerung machte sich die Kreatur unsichtbar, sein leises Kichern brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. In einem cholerischen Anfall warf Crowley den Stuhl samt Rakshasa um und wischte sein Werkzeug in einem Zug vom Tisch. Die Weihwasserfläschchen zerschellten klirrend auf dem Boden.

Wütend rauschte Crowley, die schmerzende Hand haltend, von dannen.

Auf dem Weg aus dem Gefängnis schnauzte er ein paar Dämonen an, was für Idioten sie doch waren und wieso niemand irgendetwas über diese Kreatur wusste.

~ * ~ * ~

Immer noch angepisst betrat Crowley ein Elektronikgeschäft. Es war inzwischen vormittags und das Geschäft eher mäßig besucht. Energisch steuerte der Dämon auf die Computerabteilung zu und stellte sich an einen der Vorführlaptops, von denen ausgeschildert war, dass sie ans Internet angeschlossen waren.

Ein Verkäufer stand fast augenblicklich bei ihm und pries das Produkt vor ihm an. „Das ist unser Topmodell. Nur diese Woche sparen Sie hundert Dollar.“

Crowley drehte sich zu ihm und machte mit beiden Händen ein paar Hexbewegungen, während er ihn entnervt ansah. „Kusch! Ich muss mir den Trailer Casa Erotica 14 ansehen. Allein.“

Der Verkäufer sah ihn verwirrt und leicht nervös an. Niemand hatte ihn bei Verkäuferschulungen auf solche Kunden vorbereitet. Er dachte einen unruhigen Moment nach, in dem er versucht war, das Fingernägelkauen wieder zu beginnen, dann trat er ohne weitere Worte die Flucht an.

Crowley öffnete den Browser und suchte Wikipedia auf. Rakshasa. Die Rakshasas sind Dämonen aus der indischen Mythologie. Bla bla bla. Soweit war es jetzt schon seit dem 17. Jahrhundert gekommen: Hindu-Dämonen in Amerika. Crowley verfluchte die Globalisierung, leider half ihm der Eintrag nicht dabei weiter, wie man diese indische Kreaturen verletzten oder töten konnte.

Er surfte noch eine Weile im Internet, fand allerdings wenig Brauchbares.

Mit einem Handkuss in Richtung des Verkäufers, der ihn belästigt hatte, verließ Crowley den Laden wieder.

~ * ~ * ~

Gegen Mittag stattete Crowley Bobby Singers Zuhause einen Besuch ab. Von draußen sah er zu, wie Bobby am Herd stand und sich ein Mittagessen bereitete, ehe er sich Zugang in den hinteren Bereich des Wohnzimmers verschaffte, der von der Küche nicht einsehbar war. Der Geruch von Essen hing unverkennbar in der Luft.

Crowleys Blick streifte die Unmassen von Büchern in den Regalen nach Informationen über indische Dämonen. Wenn einer die größte, zusammengetragene Bibliothek über Übernatürliches hatte, dann dieser Jäger. Er warf einen schnellen Blick in Küche, Bobby hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, also pirschte er sich vor hinter den Schreibtisch. Volltreffer. Mit einem Handgriff nahm er das kleine Buch aus dem Regal und ließ es unter seinem Anzug verschwinden.

„Crowley!“

Der Dämon drehte sich möglichst gelassen um. „Hallo Darling, hast du mich vermisst?“

Bobbys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie Fußpilz“, knurrte er.

Crowley lächelte. Er stützte sich mit seinen auf Bobbys hölzernen Schreibtischstuhl ab. Nur einen halben Meter vor ihm hatte der Jäger ihn in eine in der Dunkelheit leuchtende Dämonenfalle gelockt, aber es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Bobby den gleichen Fehler zweimal machte - für den Fall war sein Höllenhund Growley stets in Rufweite.

„Ich habe dir deine Seele zurückgegeben und das ist nun der Dank dafür“, erwiderte Crowley nonchalant. „Wir sind doch alle gemeinsam in der Lovers In League Against Satan.“

„Verschone mich!“, grummelte Bobby. „Was willst du?“

Crowley machte es sich an seinem Schreibtisch bequem, während seinen Augen scheinbar zufällig über alles auf dem Tisch glitten. Als Bobby näher kam, wartete er den besten Moment ab und schlug effektvoll auf den Holztisch, dass Bobby für einen winzigen, fast unsichtbaren Moment zusammenzuckte. „Sag den Jungs, sie sollen mir Alphas bringen und zwar schnell“, drohte Crowley. „Ich mag es nicht, verarscht zu werden.“

„Oder was?“, erwiderte Bobby süffisant. „Hetzt du deinen Höllenhund auf sie? Oder fügst ihnen Schmerzen zu, bis sie tun, was du sagst?“

„Nein, ich bin nicht komplett unmoralisch. Ich würde die zwei nie foltern.“ Der Dämon legte überlegend ein paar Finger an den Mund. „Ich würde es einem anderen Dämon überlassen.“

Bobby schaute ihn düster an.

„Awww, Bobby, schau nicht so pikiert. Du kannst immer noch laufen. Ich bin einfach ein verdammter netter Kerl.“

„Sicher, und Hitler war Vegetarier und ein Tierfreund.“

Crowley lächelte zwanglos. „Danke für das Kompliment.“

„Was ich mich schon immer gefragt habe: Wie hält man die Iren eigentlich davon ab, Alkohol zu trinken, damit sie durch die Führerscheinprüfung kommen?“, feuerte Bobby verbal nach. Er beobachtete jeden Schritt des Dämons wie ein Lux, denn mit Sicherheit war das hier kein Höflichkeitsbesuch, so viel war klar.

„Vergiss nicht: Ich Charlie, ihr Engel!“ Crowley erhob. „Aber du bist natürlich mein Lieblingsengel. Man sieht sich.“ Er verschwand.

„Sie nennen dich ‚Lucky, der Kobold’ hinter deinem Rücken!“, brüllte Bobby ihm hinterher.

~ * ~ * ~

Seine zwei Leibwächter-Dämonen standen draußen vor dem Haupteingang des Gefängnisses, einer rauchte eine Zigarette, der andere, der sich am Morgen Dolph Lundgren ausgeliehen hatte, sah ihm gelangweilt in seinem neuen Fleischanzug dabei zu.

„Meinst du, da ist was dran, dass er seine Seele für einen längeren Schwanz verkauft hat?“, fragte der Lungren-Fan.

„Wenn du null Überlebensinstinkt hast, frag ihn persönlich.“

„Sein Fleischanzug, dieser New Yorker Literaturagent, hat nicht viel in der Hose...“, gab der Dämon zu bedenken.

„Du hast dir seine Ausstattung angesehen?“ Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah ihn der andere Dämon an.

„Du etwa nicht? Scheiße, alle reden darüber, da kommt man auf Gedanken.“

Der andere Dämon starrte ihn mit schmalen Augen an. „Der Tratsch über den schwulen Dämon auf dem Thron wurde auch langsam langweilig. Schlimmer als eine Frau an der Spitze... Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass die Apokalypse ad acta liegt, würde ich sagen, das sind eindeutige Anzeichen.“

„Er wirkt nicht schwul.“

„Mangel an Musicals? Übermaß an Sadismus? Weil er lieber das Messer schwingt als das Tanzbein?“ Der Dämon ließ seine Zigarette fallen und trat sie aus.

Crowley schlug beim Rausgehen die schwere Doppeltür offen, als wäre sie federleicht. „Oh böse Minions! Kommt zu Daddy“, sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Was ist los? Erzählt es Papa.“

Er knallte dem intelligenteren der beiden das Buch, das er sich von Bobby ausgeborgt hatte, vor den Latz und sagte: „Wieso muss ich euren Job machen? Besorgt mir Messing, ihr Pappnasen!“

~ * ~ * ~

Am Nachmittag, nachdem er sich OC California und einen oder mehrere Drinks gegönnt hatte, machte Crowley einen Spaziergang mit Growley. Da Höllenhunde von Natur aus für Menschen unsichtbar waren und er ihn nicht an der Leine führte, sah es aus, als wäre er schizophren, weil er ein Stöckchen für seinen unsichtbaren Hund warf.

Growley, der größte und aggressivste Höllenhund, lief voraus und streunte durch das Gras. Als Crowley pfiff und er einen Stück au eine größere Grünfläche warf, jagte sein Höllenhund augenblicklich los.

„Bring die Seele zu mir. Bring sie artig zu mir“, rief der Dämon ihm hinterher. Als Growley mit dem Stock zurückkam und ihn vor seinen Füßen fallen ließ, tätschelte er seinen Kopf. „Guter Hund! Beim nächsten Mal bekommst du dafür ein richtig saftiges, frisches Stück Menschenfleisch.“

Crowley holte aus und warf den Stock erneut.

Mit einem Flattern stand Castiel plötzlich bei ihm. „Crowley“, begrüßte er ihn nüchtern.

Braver Höllenhund, der er war, ließ Growley den Stock, kaum dass bei seinem Herrchen angekommen war, fallen und knurrte den Engel an.

„Feiner Growley“, lobte er ihn äußerst zufrieden. „Hallo Darling, was kann ich für dich tun?“

Castiel hatte Gefallen an ihrer Partnerschaft gefunden, die Crowley ihm besonders schmackhaft präsentiert hatte: Sein Angebot hatte nichts Geringeres als den Sieg über den Krieg im Himmel versprochen. Ohne die Verlockung, dem höheren Sinn zu dienen, hätte der Engel sich Abscheu gegenüber Dämonen kaum außen vor gelassen und in das Geschäft eingewilligt.

Crowley war richtig stolz auf sich, dass es ihm praktisch gelungen war, einen Engel zur Zusammenarbeit zu verführen. Hochmut kam bekanntermaßen vor dem Fall und er war schon verdammt übermütig geworden, nachdem er bisher der Verfolgung und Tötung durch Satan und seinen Anhängern entkommen war. Er hoffte nicht, dass er sein Glück überstrapazierte...

„Du führst deinen Hund aus“, konstatierte Castiel.

„Zu spießig für dich? Das Wetter ist bestens und in der Hölle bekommt man nicht gerade einen gesunden Teint“, führte Crowley aus. „Aber du siehst nicht nach eitel Sonnenschein aus, Hot Wings. Allerdings wäre ich auch verärgert, wenn ich nach über 2000 Jahre noch Jungfrau wäre...“

Castiel errötete leicht, ignorierte aber seinen Kommentar. „Du bist eine Gefahr für unsere Vereinbarung. Du musst verschwinden.“

„Du willst Schluss machen?! Ich bekomme gleich glänzende Augen.“

Castiel sah abgekämpft an. „Du musst sterben.“

„Woah, Stopp, nicht so schnell, mein Bester“, protestierte Crowley.

„Sam und Dean werden nicht eher Ruhe geben, dich zu suchen, bis du tot bist. Ich will nicht, dass sie es herausfinden.“

Der Dämon nickte. „Hast du einen Plan?“

~ * ~ * ~

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Crowley damit, den Rakshasa mit einem Messingdolch zu töten – nicht ohne ihn für den Biss in die Hand zu quälen – da sich herausstellte, dass er nicht wirklich etwas Neues zum Purgatorium beitragen konnte.

Danach machte er eine Stippvisite in der Hölle und schaute, ob noch alles beim Rechten mit den Seelen war. Schließlich betätigte sich Crowley in seinem alten Job als Kreuzungsdämon, während er dabei überlegte, wie man die Geschäfte an Kreuzungen bekannter machen könnte, - Robert Johnson war eine nette, romantische Idee, aber nicht besonders werbewirksam gewesen – als er plötzlich eine Nachricht von einem Dämon bekam.

„In Washington DC?“, fragte Crowley nach. „Bist du sicher, dass Hilary Clinton an der Kreuzung steht? Nun ja, eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht früher gekommen.“

Der Dämon rieb sich die Hände. Es sah so aus, als könnte er trotz des ganzen Ärgers doch noch ein Sahnetopping mit einer extra Kirsche bekommen.

Auch am Ende des Tages blieb Crowley schließlich der beste Kreuzungsdämon auf dem Thron der Hölle.

~ Ende


End file.
